Bafflement of the Memory
by Caecia
Summary: Knowing what the future holds doesn't mean that it can be changed. Unfortunately for Rieko she learns stuff the hard way, but at least it wasn't for nothing. SI, OC


_Hello there. I am an aspiring writer looking for some... oh who am i kidding? I'm just some 16 year old kiddo making a story cause I feel like it._  
_This story is a Self-Insert! But while writing it, I am incredibly wary of all the mistakes that other people have made writing their own stories._

_I look at others stories and i think, wait: how do love interests become friends in a matter of one meeting?_

_It frustrates me to no end, so therefore, i am writing this story exactly how i like it to be, with background and drama and blah blah_

_If your still even reading this part, i will try to update every week or so, with chapters around 5k words each (hopefully)._

_Flame, rage, be negative i don't really mind, sometimes bad views can help me - and if you have a serious problem with something going too fast, or too mundane say it, and i'll try to read over my work and make it better._

**_Thankyou strangers c:_**

* * *

Ugh. I feel like I'm experiencing a hangover again, my brain feels like it has a thousand knives stuck into it. The first time I had decided to down six beers in a record time of two minutes I had woke up in the morning with a killer headache, but this was at least four times worse.

For however long it had been since I woke up – when the hell did I fall asleep in the first place - it was like I was having a minor seizure that just didn't go away, but now I realize that I can't even see properly.

Nothing felt right, it was that feeling of having a word stuck on the tongue... but for every thought.

In addition my vision was arguably more than _slightly_ blurred but every color I saw was just painful. Swirling reds and yellows pierced into my mind but the darker colors were so hard to focus on, and despite literally just waking up, my body reflected the disorientation of my mind and simply began shutting down, more commonly known as 'sleeping'.

Looks like the guy up there hates me considering the vivid nightmare I had just walked in on felt like it was pulsating my brain.

It took me back, back to the party I attended what, a few days ago now? The experience was similar to the actual event, memories stirred within my mind, before i reached a point no recollection was taken.

I could see it, i could see my own body. In all it's imperfections and niceties it was mine, and when it toppled off a 4-story building to mold into an unidentifiable meat sack sprawled over the pavement, horror engulfed my mind and ignited a nauseating feeling resonating from the depths of my stomach.

Did I just witness the death of my own innocent self?

* * *

The answer came before I had finished questioning my existence.

Awakened from my slumber by an unidentified source, muffled voices were prominent in my eardrums, sounding of Gibberish and yet soothing to the frantic emotions of fear, horror and sadness that cycled through my mind.

I wouldn't have been able to understand them even if my head wasn't bouncing up and down due to some kind of giant hand.

Huh... you don't see that everyday.

Sure I was small but I was not small enough to be a dwarf in some giant's hands holding what must be my entire body. Although looking down it became obvious that the body attached to my head was not my body.

Last I checked I was a 16 year old girl, not some miniature person.

What the absolute fuck is going on? Wait… no… it couldn't be. I'm not the type of person who believes that any religion could be entirely true but I was pretty sure that rebirth is not possible, and yet here I am in what I can easily identify as a newborn baby's body. But isn't the whole point of reincarnation to forget memories from past lives?

I could certainly remember quite a lot, although come to think of it, there's quite a bit missing from my memory… I can't even remember my name.

* * *

With several hours clocked down thinking about what was occurring around me... I was still mind blown and thrice confused. A well needed nap, and _still_ unable to see and hear properly I was undoubtedly sure that I was alive now. Reborn in new.

Questions about my future mulling over my mind an unnaturally dark haired man who looked to be in his late 20's or so invaded my field of vision after being obscured by some kind of barrier in front of me.

It hadn't taken me long to tell that I was laying in what must be a cot but as the man's face came just a _tinsiest_ bit too close to mine I started to panic. Unfortunately for me, it seems that my body interpreted my uncomfortable mood in the presence of the handsome man as the motion to cry. (ugh, why do babies cry so much?)

With the smoothness of velvet he wrapped his hands around my blanketed body and pulled me into his chest, and my sobs exchanged for the odd whimper or two while his magical voice calmed me for reasons beyond my comprehension. When he changed his grip on me to stare into my eyes I used the opportunity to examine his facial features.

An incredibly handsome man was the view I took in. From my previous passing glance from the cot I had seen he was good looking but up close I marveled at his chiseled features. Ironically, in a man so handsome he didn't seem to have any outstanding defining features, excluding the unkempt black hair that framed his face and matched the black-slated eyes that I had only just realised had been burning a hole through my right eye.

It unnerved me to say the least.

But really what unnerved me the most, was the garment that just seemed so out of place that it could've been a prop from a movie. A headband of dark blue material surrounded his skull, with an attached metal slate having a carved symbol etched into the center.

I had only seen something like that in one other place.

**Naruto.**

A manga, an anime and the possibly the worst thing i would've wanted to ever experience for real.

Well shit, what do you do when your stuck in a fictional story?


End file.
